Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, computer devices, and products for automatically cooling computer system components for safe servicing.
Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One advancement in computer systems includes data centers that provide storage and services on a massive scale. In some cases, data centers include large numbers of servers or storage configured to fit within physical housings which have physical dimensions allowing the physical housings to fit within a single rack unit. Rack units generally provide power, cooling, and a communications infrastructure for multiple rack mountable housings. However, the computer systems and associated components within a given rack mountable housing often reach temperatures that create unsafe conditions at a point that any components associated with the computer system need servicing.